1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus that carries out communication with a plurality of devices via a network such as a home network and a method of providing each of the devices with service by the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a home electrical device such as a TV and an audio system has been loaded with a communication function for communicating with a network as communication technology and information processing technology progress. Accordingly, a home network system for connecting the home electrical devices needs to be configured.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-53779 discloses a home network gateway apparatus for connecting a home network to the Internet. This apparatus serves to remotely control home electrical devices, which are connected to a home network, from outside through the Internet.
Recently, a position sensing system has been used as one for protecting elderly persons who wander away from home. The system senses a position of a mobile phone carried by an elderly person to find a place where he or she is wandering away from home. However, the system can specify a destination of an elderly person and not sense the moment when the person goes out of the house.
It is therefore desired that a new system for protecting poriomaniacs using a home network should be achieved.
In the near future, it is expected that not only home electrical devices are connected to each other but also a portable information processing apparatus such as a PDA (personal digital assistant) and a personal computer will be used as a device on a home network. Most portable information processing apparatuses such as a PDA and a personal computer have a wireless communication function. Such a portable information processing apparatus can serve as a mobile device. From now on, it is necessary to achieve a new home network system for linking a mobile device having a wireless communication function such as a PDA and a personal computer and a home electrical device such as a TV and an audio system.